


Did You Forget Who’s In Charge?

by NoReasonJustBored



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoReasonJustBored/pseuds/NoReasonJustBored
Relationships: Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants)
Kudos: 10





	Did You Forget Who’s In Charge?

“I don’t know how you do it!” Uma exclaims while barging into Ben’s office.

Startled, Ben looks up from the documents he was reviewing and gives her his undivided attention.

“Everyone on the council are a bunch of classist, elitist, smug bastards. They pretend that they want to help the kids from the isle but then drag their feet when there’s a real proposal on the table. Like who does that?” she says while rounding his desk and hopping up to sit on the corner facing him.

“Well-” he attempts but was distracted by the sight of her smooth brown legs, majority of which were on display due to the skirt she was wearing.

Taking his partial response as her cue to continue, she ranted “People who don’t care, that’s who!”

“Uma-”

“And it’s not like they hide their disdain for the isle kids either. They’re very upfront with their prejudice. The only reason they are even okay with us being here is because they don’t have a choice! I’m so SICK of being- mmph!”

She’s shocked into silence by Ben placing his palm over her mouth mid sentence.

Ben is standing in front of her (When had he stood up?) looking sheepish.

She slowly looks down at his hand then into his eyes and back at his hand in disdain.

He gets the hint and removes the appendage quickly, her glare as deadly as a laser.

“What was that?” she deadpans.

“Ummm…l…”

She quirks a single eyebrow in question, an affronted look still on her face.

“You wouldn’t stop talking and I umm…” he continues to fumble.

“You what?” she prods unrelenting.

“Just uh… wanted to…” he falters.

Uma slowly stands up, which brings her closer to Ben who was still in front of her. He takes a nervous step back but can’t go much further because of the wall.

She takes a single turquoise painted fingertip and lightly pushes against his chest until his body was flush with said wall.

“Listen _Hairball_ , you may be the king but I need you to **never** do that again. Okay?”

Ben nods his head frantically.

“Good. I’m glad we have an understanding.”

Leaning up on her tiptoes she whispers in his ear “Otherwise I might have to punish you.”

Gulping harshly, he nervously looks down at Uma who is now back flat on her feet.

She smoothly winks at him in response before sauntering out of his office. Ben watches her swaying hips the whole time.


End file.
